forever sparkle!
by alpona
Summary: some of our gold and silver heroes from different worlds meet up one day... a funny one-shot.


**A/N- hello everyone! I'm writing something after a long break, and my first crossover I guess. Actually, this was a dream which my cousin Rayu saw. The main idea is her's, I gave it a written form and edited some parts. it's just silly, we'll never see it, but hey, that's how dreams are! Here, somehow the main characters knows each other from before. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day…. Eh, too common introduction. So, on such a day, two of our heroes from different teams were sitting on a bench…

"yo, Gai-kun, you really got me with that." Jin Masato, the genius engineer commented.

Gai Ikari, the great fanboy of super sentai smirked in response. "huh, have to see which game we're talking about! When it comes to chess I'm… AAAAA!" he came to a sudden stop and shouted seeing Jin's move of the dice.

"well, I did have my trump card ready." It was Jin's time to smirk. "king check."

Gai's head fell on his lap. "oh man… now you're the one leaving me in a pinch..!" he grumbled.

"hey guys!" a boy dressed in black and white t-shirt and jeans, and fairly not Japanese ran towards them. "there you are! Come on, we're going to do some fishing!" he happily said.

"o, Antonio-san, thanks but we're busy playing chess here, so later. now what do I do with the bishop….." Gai went back to thinking his way out of the game winning.

"just relax Antonio-kun, I'm winning here!" Jin said happily.

"aww… I want to go fishing, I don't wanna play chess!" Antonio, yes, the gold ranger from _Power Rangers_ samurai, said. Frustrated.

Both Jin and Gai looked at Antonio at once,

"well, you can't actually play now."

"chess can only played by 2 people!" Jin and Gai said very seriously!

"oooohh."

A few meters away, a man with…. With….. ok, forget the introduction, Hikaru, or Sungel, or Magishine, whatever you want to call him, was standing.

"hmm. That guy really does look like Tsubasa."

"ummm… Marvelous-san said there was some work on tha galleon…" Gai took out his gokai cellular and mumbled.

"o, no no, you're not getting away from the game now, Gai-Kun ?" Jin said with a teasing tone.

" let me see that!" Antonio snatched the morpher from Gai's hand to check it's function, just what you'd expect from a tech-wiz.

"oi, Gai," a hand grabbed Gai's shoulder making him jump, "you've got work to do."

"Marvelous-san! I was…" but Marvelous started to pull Gai back to the galleon, after taking Gai's morpher back from Antonio of course.

Jin and Antonio just stared at them.

"man, I was winning." Jin waved his hands.

"then let me join." The person in…, oh drop it! Hikaru walked up to them and offered to play chess.

"ooo! Hikaru-sen… I mean san, sure! It'll be nice to have a tougher opponent!"

Then they began a new game, but in the end, Jin won.

"alright! Checkmate!" Jin happily announced.

"hey, that's our line. Or are you actually Tsubasa?!" Hikaru mumbled the last part to himself.

Jin smirked, and poor Antonio was getting annoyed.

"don't this game ever end ?!" he shouted in frustration.

Just then, a 'Bang!' sound was heard, and the 3 of them turned around to find a… well, you know, monster.

"Infersia!" Hikaru immediately said.

"Vaglass!" Jin said.

Antonio looked from Jin to Hikaru, then to the monster and mumbled, "Infershia, Vaglass… then what should I say… AA! Got it ! NIGHLOK !" he pointed his finger at the monster and shouted.

"hmm… Infersia, nighlok, Vaglass. I'm 3 in 1 !" the monster grinned.

"would've been 4 if Gai was here too." Antonio said before taking out his morpher, the others did the same too.

"oi, J, come here !" Jin called his buddyroid, known as the stag buster, who's been… doing what? Whatever he does in the background.

All 4 of them stood together and morphed, then, as usual, the fighting began. The monster was no match for our golden (oh wait, and a silver) heros!

Time for the final blast, a big boom and the monster is destroyed!

"we did it!" Antonio jumped in happiness.

"ooo noo… I missed this sparkly moment! Marvelous-san!" a voice from far away was heard, which was, of course, Gai's. (the gokaigers are seen busy fixing their broken galleon)

The monster didn't grow giant, such a relief! After the fight our heroes were sitting on the grass and talking. Finally a nice break. But then….

"hey!" a girl of long pink..err.. I mean black hair ran up to the trio.

"Antonio, weren't you suppose to be catching fish? I'm getting bored!" she said.

Antonio looked up and quickly replied, "oh, Mia, ya ya, I'll be there right away, just 5 minutes, you please keep going."

"hurry." Mia said and left.

"ooo, who was that ?" Jin asked.

"she's cute. Could she be your…" Hikaru looked at Antonio.

"a… no.. um.. well, not like that….." Antonio was at a loss of words.

But then his embarrassment was saved by…

"Hikaru-sensei!" this time, a girl in blue came running, who was, you obviously know!

"now who's _that_?" Antonio asked.

"that's my wife." Hikaru simply replied.

"eh? Ooo… then, you said Mia was cute," a mischievous smile appeared on Antonio's face, "should I tell her that?"

Hikaru looked scared. "No no! please! You know what I meant….." Jin also joined the teasing game when Urara reached them.

"Hikaru-sensei, we have to be at magitopia in an hour, so please return home early!" Urara sweetly said.

"yeah, I will." Hikaru replied.

"wait, why Ura-nee… oops,I mean.. um.. she's calling you _sensei_?" Jin looked from Urara to Hikaru.

"to know that, watch 'Mahou Sentai Magiranger'!" Hikaru said in a genius way.

"oh."

"nice meeting you all!" Urara said and left.

"teasing monkeys!" Hikaru said to Jin and Antonio. They just laughed.

"Gai-kun is better at this, I tell you!" Jin said while laughing.

"wait," Antonio suddenly stopped laughing, "me, Hikaru, but where's your's ?" he pointed at Jin.

Jin shrugged, "well….."

"and what about _my _date?" J came out of nowhere and said.

"don't cover me!" Jin… ah, no story's a story without this catchphrase of Jin!

But then, of ALL the people, _ Rika, _Rika Sakurada appeared.

"oy Jin-san!" [Rayu, seriously? Rika?]

Hikaru looked at Jin, "now should I tease?"

Jin just sighed.

* * *

**So, here it is ! it'd be better to understand if you guys have seen Gokaiger, Go-busters, magiranger and PR samurai ! review if you think it ws worth reading!**

**Note for those who doesn't know- the actor of Masato Jin and Tsubasa Ozu are the same.**


End file.
